Jumping through doorways
by superrobins
Summary: A month after the team has defeated Vandal Savage all is well. That is until the girl with the blue eyes appears in the mountain. At first her arrival seems like an accident but not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

"How long does it take to find a mission for us?"

"Wally have a little more patience I'm sure Batman is searching for one right now"

The group of teen heroes were scattered across the room. Robin and Zatanna sat on a love seat, occasionally giving each other mischievous glances. Superboy sat across the room, staring at the static without paying attention to the conversation between the redheads in the kitchen. "But Megs it's been hours and you know me, I can't sit still for long"

"We all know that "Wall-man"", Robin called out, "Go train with the others or find Artemis, I'm sure she can entertain you", the raven haired boy waggled his eyebrows which gained him a slap on the shoulder from the magician. As embarrassment took over Kid Flash he gave his best friend the scariest batglare he could manage and raced towards the rest of his team to get away from the waggling eyebrows.

_stupid Robin, stupid waggily eyebrows_

As the mission room came closer into view the robotic voice of the cave could be heard *Artemis fail*

_Kaldur must've kicked her ass again, she's not going to be happy_

As predicted Artemis lay face down on the floor with a grouchy look on her face after being knocked down by Kaldur. Rocket stood at the side, appreciating the Atlantean's good looks as he helped his opponent off the floor. Artemis and Wally had been dating since they defeated Vandal Savage's mind controlled Justice League. He'd even taken her to meet his parents, and lucky for him, they loved her. Now instead of yelling at each other all the time they would flirt, it would gross out the team but they worked better together like that.

"Is everything alright Wally?", Kaldur's voice snapped Wally out of his thoughts and his boredom suddenly came back to him. "I guess, but Bats is seriously taking forever. Is it bad that I want some villain to attack so I can punch him?", judging from the looks he was recieving from his team mates -yes it was bad. His new girlfriend sauntered over to him "You know what they say babe "be careful what you wish for" the blonde pecked her boyfriend on the cheek, unaware of the events unfolding somewhere else.

* * *

><p><em>Run. Don't stop. Run<em>

Her breath was heavy as she ran from the men after her

_Why do I have to be so nosey. Should've known I couldn't run as fast_

She keeps on running, past the rows of houses, through the muddy paths, heading towards a house that isn't home. **BANG **A bullet hit the ground next to her feet

_God what am I doing? I'm no hero, if I was I could dissappear like Robin or run faster like Kid Flash_

**BANG ** Closer this time. Too close. Then an illuminated hole opened in the ground in front of her. Without time to stop she fell foward and it swallowed her whole before vanishing. Leaving her pursuers puzzled at her sudden disappearance.

"Do we tell the boss?"

"Are you kidding, just knowing we tried to shoot her he's going to flip"

"What do we do then?"

"He'll figure out she's gone by himself and when he finds her again, God knows what's going to happen to her"

With that both men gave each other smirks and continued to patrol the area with the thought of the girl's screams echoing through their mind.

* * *

><p>It was like the sun was in her eyes, taking over her mind. She knew she was falling but that was it. Falling and falling. Left with nothing but her thoughts, her guilt, her sorrow. Maybe this was her punishment, maybe she deserved to be lost in what felt like infinty. <strong>THUD. <strong>The ground appeared underneath her. Then all senses came back. She could feel the cold stone floor beneath her, the smell of brownies and the deafening sound of alarms and a voice. And now the light was gone she did what she had to.

_Run_


	2. Chapter 2

Brownies were handed out to the team courtesy of Miss Martian. Much like Wally, M'gann was at peace. Now Connor and Superman had began to get along, she noticed a change in Superboy's behaviour. It seemed that all the responsibility he felt had been lifted off of his shoulders and M'gann couldn't have been happier with her life. It looked as if everyone else was too since all of the teens were relaxed in civies, and had content smiles on their faces as the food began to dissappear, but the peace was not to last. The cave's alarms alerted

*zeta beam radiation located in medical bay* *intruder alert*

Instantly Aqualad took charge "M'gann link us up!". Aqualad turned to his team, "spread through the cave and inform us if you find the intruder first". On command the team split and searched through the hallways of the mountain.

_《__Kaldur I've mentally linked us, everyone with me?》_

_《__Yes we are, any sign near the medical bay?》_

_《__Has anyone even found a sign of any intruder》_

_《__All security cameras, zeta tubes and communications are down》_

_《__Guys there was definitely something or someone here, I can feel some sort of...energy. A strong one at that》_

_《__You're right Zee, I heard someone head towards the mission room. I'll head there now》_

_《__Go Rob, I'll be there in a second》_

Boy wonder charged round the corner and pulled a batrang out from his pocket, ready to face any number of henchmen, mad men or ten foot monsters, it's what he had been trained for however he didn't know what he was going to find - a girl passed out on the floor. Robin circled her for a minute, waiting for any movement or surprise attack, before Kid Flash skidded to a halt next to him.

"Dude is that our mysterious energy intruder?"

"I think so"

_《__Aqualad we've found the intruder, she's passed out on the floor. She might have injuries, I'm not sure but I don't think she's going anywhere》_

_《__Almost there Robin, stand ready》_

Moments later Kaldur and the rest of the team came running to the scene but like Robin and Kid Flash they watched for movement. Conner and M'gann tilted their heads to get a better look at the girl's face, as did the rest of the team. She lay face down on the floor with her brunette hair covering her face. Her clothes were dirty and had stains that Robin and his detective skills concluded were blood stains, but the thing that caught the most attention was the inhibitor collar around her neck. Well it looked like a inhibitor collar but bigger and heavier looking.

"She looks hurt should we take her back to the medical bay?" Questioned Miss Martian

"That's a bad idea we don't know who she is or how she got in here. Kaldur what are we going to do?"

Everyone but Robin, who seemed to be scanning the girl with his computer, turned to look at their leader. Kaldur sighed, he was used to having to make the decisions as leader, and he knew that he had to make the right one.

"Superboy, carry the intruder to the medical bay with Artemis and Rocket to check for injuries. Zatanna and Robin try to find where the intruder came from and this "energy" she seems to be giving off. Kid flash, Miss Martian and I will try to contact a member of the league" with that the team nodded at their leader and got on with their tasks. Superboy cautiously walked over to the girl, noticing how small she was, and carefully rolled her over. This had again caught the attention of the team, it was almost like waiting for a bomb to go off. Luckily the girl made no movement or sound, allowing Superboy to pick her up in a bridal style and carry her to the medical bay. Artemis and Rocket trailed behind him, both prepared for battle.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour, contacting a member of the League was becoming hopeless until communications rebooted along with security cameras. Without them Robin and Zatanna were only able to study the area where the intruder apparently came through. Kaldur rubbed his temples as staring at a screen for an hour tends to give you a headache, but again Kaldur attempted to contact the League.<p>

_Anyone would do at this moment in time. Superman, Wonder Woman, Red Tornado..._

Red Tornado had not been around for a while. Strange.

"Kid Flash could you find me a news report from any TV station" and when GBS network came on screen Kaldur realised why no leaguers had been to check on them. Currently in Metropolis hundreds of robots designed to look like toy soldiers were being destroyed by all the members of the Justice League. The battle did look like it was coming to an end He made a decision.

"Miss Martian, Kid Flash. I need you to take Superboy with you to Metropolis in the bio-ship. We cannot afford to waste any more time waiting around, especially since we are unsure of what this "energy" radiating off her is. When the League has won their battle, which is obvious at the moment that they will, explain our situation and I'm assured they will assist us. Bring Artemis here whilst you are getting Superboy and she can help me continue to try and contact the League from here. Understood? "

After all the months together the trust between the team was strong, they were family now and they all had faith in each other. Wally and M'gann knew they believed in Kaldur as their leader and followed his command, heading towards the medical bay to collect Connor. Now all they could do is wait for help and hope that the intruder would stay unconscious.

**Reviews are welcome and shall be rewarded with imaginary cookies. Spread the word about my Fanfic and you will be rewarded with my eternal gratitude**

**Kate ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

**so happy with the response so far which is why I'm typing out chapters like crazy, but there seems to be a bit of confusion (I'm not sure where the punching of the girl has taken place but okay) But continue on with reviews and such. Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>Another hour had passed since Artemis and Superboy left Rocket by herself, and she was bored of watching Robin and Zatanna study the corridor where the girl "appeared". Notcing her friend staring at her Zatanna waved to her through the glass doors of the medical bay, but then continued to search the area for signs of magic. It had been over a month since Raquel joined the team, and it had been some of the best time of her life but times like this made her wish she was at home watching <em>America's Next Top Model<em>

_Or out kicking butt with Icon in DakotaCity, not babysitting_

A soft groan pulled Raquel out of her thoughts, the brunette was moving in her sleep. A pained look on her face, probably from the band of metal around her neck. The collar was bigger than the average inhibitor collar. Curiosity took over Rocket and she began to look over the collar when she noticed a switch.

_An unlock button? Why would a inhibitor collar be able to be taken off by the wearer? Maybe that's not what it is...maybe if I just..._

Nothing. The button did nothing.

_Hm, a crappy inhibitor collar then _

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What?!" A small light on the collar flashed and the beeping became faster and faster, "Zee! Robin!". The two other teens ran into the room after hearing the commotion, all three looked at each other in panic as the beeping became faster-

"Get down!" a voice yelled, and within a millisecond the room was engulfed in flames.

* * *

><p>Over Metropolis the bio-ship hovered above the Daily Planet, the group inside waiting patiently for one of the Leaguers to finish fighting.<p>

"Doesn't Batman have some rule against uninvited superpowered people in Gotham?" This had always confused Connor because wasn't Batman close to some of the League and since he had nothing better to do he felt like asking

"Uh, guys, I don't think we have to worry about waiting for a League member any more", the two aliens looked at where Kid Flash was pointing. Now in the streets below a fight looked like it was coming to an end, with the League winning. Most of the League could be spotted tearing through toy soldiers, which Wally guessed was thanks to Toyman. Many robots were tearing through the streets and attacking civilians, no wonder the whole league had to be called in, there were too many for even Superman to handle. Down on the streets a handful of robots were being taken down by Batman, now was their chance

"Should we head down to help? I've been wanting to puch something all day", M'gann and Connor looked at each other as if deciding to or not. When Miss Martian opened a hole in the floor, Kid Flash had his answer. He unbuckled his seat and jumped down onto the building below before speeding down the side of it. On the street below Batman took out two robots to his left but before he could attack the two on his right, a yellow blur left them dismantled on the floor.

Looking up two figures appeared out of thin air and landed on the street across from him. Both figures, he now recognised as Miss Martian and Superboy.

_That's those two and most likely Kid Flash accounted for, but no sign of the rest of the team_

With a unhappy look on his face Batman watched the superpowered teens take out the remaining robots. A voice buzzed in his ear

"Bats this side is all cleared up thanks to me and the lanterns, you need any help?"

"Yes"

"You're such a loner Bats...wait, did you say yes? Why?"

"Your nephew is here with some of the other members of the team, gather the mentors along with Black Canary and Red Tornado and meet at my location ASAP"

"Uh...okay"

* * *

><p>A bright dome protected the four people with in it from the falling rubble. The entire medical bay was in pieces, but no harm was done to the youngsters. Robin looked around at the damage done seemingly by the inhibitor collar<p>

_A collar that explodes? _

Then a girl, the girl, stood up in front of him. Robin looked surprised along with Zatanna and Rocket at her sudden awakening.

_which also happened to save our lives_

No one looked more shocked than the girl. Her eyes were wide and blue, really blue. Dick had always been told that he had the biggest, bluest eyes in the world, but this girl, her eyes were like a flourecent blue. Like nothing he had seen before. Now he had a better look at her face she seemed around his age, possibly a little younger. She had a pale face framed by chocolate waves and curls, and a little white scar running across the bridge of her nose. Both girls on the floor stood up along side Robin, also taking in the girls appearance, hypnotised by her eyes.

"Who are you by the way?" Zatanna squeaked, still remembering the power surrounding this girl. The girl's rose lips parted as if ready to speak but instead...laughter.

"Okay, okay. I get it, I wasn't fast enough and now I'm dead. It happened, it was bound to" a sweet voice came from her mouth but none of them were expecting what she said. They all looked at each other and back at her and back at each other.

"Erm no, care to explain why you're inhibitor collar just tried to blow me up?"

"And how did you get here?" They all had questions but the girl was too busy laughing to care. Robin was dumbfounded, he had no idea of what to make of her.

_Her accent...English maybe?_

"Look, you might not recognise me because I'm not in uniform but I'm-"

"Robin, the boy wonder. I know" the girl's voice was suddenly stern as if she herself was now thinking of questions. Her recognition of him without uniform surprised all of them, but now they thought about it, she looked at them almost like she knew them.

"Rocket! Robin! Zatanna!" Two voices called out. Rocket turned off the dome surrounding them as Artemis and Aqualad came running in. The archer and the Atlantean both took a moment to take in their surroundings, the medical bay blasted apart and their team members looking at at the intruder as if she was some sort of mythical creature. The team all glanced at each other unsure about what to do,

"Okay, this is getting too weird even for me" the unknown voice in the room caught their attention again but before they all knew it the girl flipped over the three in front of her, swept Aqualad's feet out from under him and kicked the blonde next to him with precision, knocking her to the floor as well.

"No, wait!"

"Go after her" Kaldur commanded as she took off down the corridor. Everyone snapped out of their thoughts and chased after her.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash stood with a triumphant grin on his face whilst Miss Martian and Super boy seemed more aware that they were in trouble. The majority of the League were clearing away the remains of the robots and were helping civilians to safety, Toyman had got away whilst the League was distracted. However the Leaguers in front of the teens, that included Batman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Flash, Green Arrow, Superman, Aquaman and Icon; all had disapproving looks on their face,<p>

"You know the rules I deploy you on missions, you do not do that yourself. Not only that-"

"But you know how dangerous this could've been" Batman glared at Flash when he interrupted, but he did not seem to notice.

"Why are you even here? Were you bored or something?" Exclaimed Green Arrow, though he was mainly wondering where Artemis was. The events that had unfolded earlier in the day suddenly returned to the young heroes and their original mission returned to their thoughts

"About that..."

**(I do not own America's Next Top Model, or Young Justice for that matter) Once again thanks for reading. Reviews are rewarded with cookies and recommending my story will earn you my eternal gratitude**

**Kate ^w^**


	4. Chapter 4

Knowing that the superheroes were trailing her. _run keep going just don't fall into any lights again_it was becoming difficult to run, she hadn't eaten in a while and it had already been a long day for her before she got wherever she was. Shaking her head she powered on, looking for a way out, but her vision was beginning to blur.

_ccome on, come on_

Before she had time to think she hit the floor. Hard. She'd crashed into a wall or something, a bright blue wall. Shaking her head again, blinking a couple times she looked at her surroundings. Brightly dressed people, some of which were flying, blocked her from moving any further. Behind her the younger heroes ran in, she was completely surrounded.

"You must be the so called intruder then, you don't look so dangerous to me" a deep voice escaped the wall's godlike man in front of her was instantly recognisable, Superman. He held his hand out to her but the girl pulled herself up off the floor. Around them she received looks of wonder and concern. She needed no introductions, she had grown up reading her father's comic books. They were the Justice League of America, and she had no way out now.

_what am I even thinking I'm just insane...or dead, either way I'm done for_

"Would you like to sit down somewhere, you look quite tired"

Looking up into the man's eyes the girl took a minute like she was unsure of what she seeing. Eventually her shoulders relaxed and the heroes made a path for Superman and the girl.

"Wait, shouldn't we-" before Robin could finish Kaldur placed his hand on his shoulder

"I am sure the league is aware of the situation, maybe now we should allow them to take the lead" Robin nodded in agreement. Superman walked forward with the girl next to him Black Canary, Flash and Red Tornado trailed behind. Icon, Green Arrow, Batman, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman remained and it was obvious they had more questions than the team did.

"Anyone care to explain the large explosion we heard?" Aquaman had a commanding tone to his voice, most likely due to his authority in Atlantis.

"My King, I myself am still unsure of the source of the explosion. The only people present at the time included Robin, Rocket and Zatanna"

Batman looked at his protégé waiting for an answer to Aquaman's question.

"It was a inhibitor collar, rigged with a powerful explosive. We're still unsure as to why she had it on in the first place" anxious looks passed between the men, inhibitor collars were made for superpowered criminals. Not teenage girls. But even then it left the question of whether she had powers or not.

* * *

><p>Looking down at the girl now she seemed malnourished and hurt. Barry had seen a lot of cases of kids being abused and this looked exactly like that. <em><strong>PING <strong>_ the microwave announced the lasagne within it was warm, he pulled it out and placed it in front of the girl. Considering how beat up she looked, she had big, bright eyes like diamonds. Flash realised he was staring and found cutlery instead. Her sparkling eyes scanned the speedsters face for a moment before looking at the food and deciding to take the fork from his hand and eat as fast as humanly possible. Turning around he joined the other three heroes' conversation taking place at the back of the room.

"Any idea how she got here yet?"

"No none at all- is she eating?" Canary turned to face Flash and then peered over his shoulder to spot the girl chugging down a glass of milk. At least she was trusting them.

"May I suggest that we ask her how she came to be here" the android's robotic voice turned Black Canary's attention away from the girl. True, they could but who knows if she would be honest with them.

"That will have to wait" the dark knight's voice startled even Superman. "We need to talk about something else". As the members of the JLA followed Batman the team came into the kitchen all in uniform.

"Hey! That was supposed to be my lasagne!" Kid Flash raced over to the table the girl was seated at, "it's smells so good too" a hint of disgust in his voice,

"It was, surprisingly, you know considering it's not real" the rest of the team had gathered around the table now. All of them had questions they wanted answering. Robin especially.

"Why do you keep saying that? "

"What?"

"That this isn't real. I get that meeting a superhero might be overwhelming but just try to stay whelmed"

"Oh wow you even do the butchery-of-the-English-language thing in my head"

"We're not in your head"

"You have to be. There is no way I have you -Robin, the boy wonder talking to me. You know how I can prove it?"

"How?" Before he or the rest of the team had time to react, the girl's fist collided into the side of Robin's face. Forcing him down onto the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow, I wasn't expecting that to actually hurt." Again the team were giving each other looks that said 'you're just as lost as I am'

Zatanna and Superboy were helping Robin off the floor, who now had a trail of blood coming from his nose. Instantly he gave the girl a deathly look,

"I'm so sorry I didn't think anything would happen!"

Bamboozled. That was the only word they had to describe how they felt right now. As for the girl she had a look on her face as she massaged her knuckles, like she was thinking everything over.

"Look crazy lady, you just puched my best friend in the face but I'm going to let that slide if you tell us everything about you. Starting with your name."

This pulled the girl out of her thoughts. A smirk began to grow on her lips "If you really want to know. My name is Kai and I know where I am"

"I'm in a bloody different universe"

**Again thanks for reading and reviews are welcome. A review gains you a imaginary cookie, favourites or follows gain you my eternal gratitude**

**Kate ^w^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, again thanks for the reviews and favourites *passes out cookies and eternal gratitude* also my Tumblr account - nightwing-in-my-cereal**

Today wasn't going how Artemis planned. She woke up, told her mom she'd be home by eight, train, possibly go on a mission, and for the majority of the day it all went to plan. This right now the girl -Kai, was not at all what she was expecting to find, and her explanation as to how she got here was just as unexpected.

_other universe, yeah okay_

"Right, and you want us to believe this because..."

Kai was now shaking her head in disbelief but somehow Artemis knew that she believed she was in a different universe.

"One, it's the most stupidly cliché thing in the world. Two, if this is all real, that we're really in Mount Justice with superpowers and such then it's the only explanation I have. And reason number three, after recent events in my life it's not hard to believe."

_recent events _Next to Artemis, Robin was wiping away the blood from his nose but when he heard Kai's reasons, he seemed to stop and think for a moment. Other members of the team also looked as if they were thinking her statement too.

_Aqualad_《M'gann link us up again》《what do we all think about this》

_Kid Flash_《Different parallel universes are a common theory, but realistically unlikely》

_Zatanna_《It would explain the energy I felt before》

_Robin_《And the zeta beam radiation the system picked up on before it shut down》

_Artemis_《So we're actually believing this?》

_Miss Martian_《I could always offer to read her mind》

"You guys should be more careful when you communicate telepathically, it's obvious you're doing it." Kai was now sat back downing the remainder of milk in her glass. Artemis spotted Aqualad looking around at the rest of the team _he's looking for our approval ro ask her if we can_when his eyes met Artemis' she gave a shrug as to say, "it's up to you".

Kaldur then pulled out the seat in front of Kai and sat,

"Kai, if you do not mind we must ask you something"

"Go on"

"Do we have your permission to read your mind"

"A collar? A collar that explodes when removed?" Batman had finished explaining what had been reported to him by the team. He himself was unsure of what to make of the situation. Bruce never trusted anyone easily, definitely not random girls with explosive collars that found her way into a secret hideout. Something was different with this girl though, she looked lost and confused.

_Maybe it's a front, trying to gain out trust_

"I know what you're thinking Batman" the kryptonian next to him gave him a look, "she's just a young girl, instead of pushing her away we should welcome her. Help her home, or with any problems she has"

_Always the boyscout Clark_

"I don't know why we're asking him" Green Arrow spoke up, "he's hardly got the capacity for empathy. Why don't we just go ask the girl ourselves?" A stern look from Batman shut his mouth but he had a point. Diana had always lectured Bruce that peace should always be attempted before war, now was one of those times.


End file.
